


You Animal

by SongAboutExiles



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Monster Jaskier | Dandelion, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:35:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23833972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongAboutExiles/pseuds/SongAboutExiles
Summary: Jaskier is more than he seems, and yet exactly the same - clever tongue and all. Geralt isn't particularly impressed. Until he is.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 3
Kudos: 65





	You Animal

**Author's Note:**

> My very first Geraskier. Aw. Also, I like to start things in media res.

"I think we should fuck," Jaskier decreed, looking at Geralt sitting across the fire, half-naked from washing up in the stream. It babbled nearby; it was really quite quaint. Jaskier wasn't feeling 'quaint' tonight. 

No, tonight he was _hungry_. In truth, he'd been hungry for Geralt for a very long time indeed.

"Hmm." Geralt looked at him evenly. Bastard didn't even raise an eyebrow in his general direction. "Why?"

"Because I think it would be a fun and rewarding way to spend the evening?" Jaskier tried, trying to get a read off of Geralt. Geralt was making it difficult, even for his heightened senses.

"Mmhm." This time, Geralt bowed his head and shook it slowly, damp hair sticking to his bare skin. "I think we both know why that would be a very bad idea."

"But it _is_ an idea that's crossed your mind!" Jaskier had him there, and that was all he needed - a chink in Geralt's armor to worm his way inside.

"There's just one little problem, Jaskier." Geralt turned his face up to Jaskier again, and this time he could make out the dark amusement in Geralt's golden eyes. 

"I see no problems," Jaskier answered innocently. Shit, what if he knew?

"Just to start, there's the fact that you're a monster, and I'm a monster hunter." Now the amusement was showing on Geralt's face.

Shit. He knew.

"How long?" Jaskier asked, meeting that golden gaze with a surprisingly steely resolve.

Geralt 'hmm'd' again. "From the moment I met you. But you're harmless, little imp, or I would have killed you then and there."

"I don't know why I thought you wouldn't guess." Jaskier sighed heavily. "However, I think your rationale is deeply flawed." And _harmless_? Really now.

"Oh?" Clearly, Geralt saw no flaw.

"Who better to fuck than a monster? Just think - you wouldn't have to hold back. No measured rationing of your strength or your passion." Jaskier unwound himself from the ground and stood, crossing over to stand close to Geralt's sitting form. Maybe a little too close, but who was counting? "Whom better to fuck?"

Geralt looked up at him, cocking his head. "Show me your face. Take off the person suit."

"Well." Jaskier wasn't even terribly taken aback by the curt order. It had been so very long since he let the complex glamours drop. On his best days they fit like an itchy suit. Tonight, they were driving him mad. "I don't suppose there's anything new under the sun to you. Just one stipulation."

"Stipulation." Geralt sighed like he always did when Jaskier was being importunate.

"Yes." Jaskier let his doublet slide to the ground, and yanked his shirt up and over his head to follow. He bent to pull off his boots, graceful where he would usually add a little stumble for effect. The pants followed, leaving him naked in front of Geralt. 

It was hardly the first time Geralt had seen him without clothes, but it was certainly the strangest. "I'll show you mine if you show me yours. I'm not going to be the only one naked here."

Geralt stood, towering over Jaskier. "I don't have to play games with you. Especially when you enjoy them so much."

Jaskier bit his lower lip and let his eyes slow-travel from Geralt's face down his whole, absurdly muscular form before coming to rest on what was really an unfairly gorgeous cock. And trapped behind all that leather, too. Tsk.

"Oh, come on. One 'person suit,' as you so poetically named it, for another. That's not even a hard game to play." Jaskier stepped in a little closer, invading Geralt's space. "Trust me when I say you won't regret it."

"But you might." Geralt closed the distance between them, and the sheer, raw closeness of it caused Jaskier's cock to rise. "You don't know what you're asking, Jaskier."

"You mean...you'll be oh-so-rough with me? Scratching and biting and mounting me like a cat in heat?" Jaskier grinned at him, blithe and uncaring. "Or would you be incapable of refraining from what comes naturally to you? Killing me?"

"Either. Both. Gods, you are a pain in the arse." Geralt shook his head, and Jaskier knew, in that moment, that he had Geralt hook, line and sinker. 

"But I'm a monster of my word," Jaskier protested. "See? I'll even go first."

Geralt must have felt the force of the magic as Jaskier just let go. Transforming back into his true form was a process - one layer of illusion after another falling from him like some particularly obscene striptease.

When he reached the deepest level, the core illusion, Jaskier shook himself like a dog after a bath and the rest melted away. Some might call him magnificent, but most would probably run away screaming. 

Jaskier's skin was a deep red-gold, his features were sharper. His pointed ears lay flat against his head. The brown waves of his short hair turned to a messy head of ebony curls, and his eyes had a faint, deep glow like the embers of a fire. 

Geralt's eyes raked over him, noting the features in a way that would be almost clinical save for the sudden hunger in his eyes. That hot, lightning flash made Jaskier laugh. "Keep looking."

Jaskier's fingers were tipped in black, small claws, and he snaked one hand down to his cock, fully hard and displaying a row of blood-gorged barbs. To finish the transformation, his long tail flicked out to one side, also tipped with a barb that was just as engorged as the head of his prick.

If you were of a certain mind, Jaskier was made to fuck. If you were a normal person, he was someone you prayed to the gods you never, ever encountered.

Which was Geralt? Jaskier knew. He didn't even have to guess.

"Your turn." Jaskier laced those two words with more than a hint of command.

"Hmm." Geralt walked around him, taking in the view apparently, but he stopped directly behind him. He curled one big hand around Jaskier's narrow, wing-like hip bone.

Jaskier bit his lip harder this time, a low moan escaping his lips as he slid his tail around Geralt's massive thigh, the barb coming to rest just below Geralt's heavy, tight balls. There was really no mistaking that Geralt was hard, and something inside Jaskier practically cackled with glee. Oh, this was going to be a _good_ night.

Geralt growled low in his ear, "Last chance."

"I should think so. You've been most unchivalrous. Here I am, naked as the day I was birthed, you're still clothed and trying very hard to renege on our perfectly fair bargain." After all, Jaskier hadn't actually said 'if I show you, you have to fuck me.' That was implied, obviously.

Strongly implied.

"Do it, Geralt. Show me who you really are." Jaskier relaxed his tail so that Geralt could move away, but only just a little bit. Enough to get out of those irritating clothes. 

"Do it, hmm?" Geralt grabbed Jaskier by the curls, pulled his head around and dragged him in for a clashing, rough, deep kiss. He was vaguely aware that Geralt was wrenching open his belt, freeing his own cock. Jaskier couldn't have been harder if his life depended on it. "It's already done, imp."


End file.
